


The Chicken Soup Charade

by Headwig1010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Competent Armitage Hux, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headwig1010/pseuds/Headwig1010
Summary: 'Matt' is aterribleradar technician.Hux has noticed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this all just an elaborate Red Dwarf reference? Yes, yes it is. XD

Hux wondered for how long Ren _truly_ thought he'd be able to hide this _nonsense_ from him.

Although, honestly, it was so _obvious_ that Hux suspected Ren had _wanted_ to be caught.

For a start, no _true_ First Order technician would be called nothing but ' _Matt'_ for kriff's sake.

If anything, this just proved Ren had read _none_ of his supplied material when he'd first boarded the Finalizer because it _fully_ detailed out the onboard ranking system.

One that definitely _didn't_ include the vague, unordered rank of ' _radar_ _technician_.'

(He'd also spent alot of time colour-coding that damm chart so he was frankly _offended_ Ren hadn't even _glanced_ at it.)

No, they had a _set_ hierarchy with the lowest rank of technician being known as Cadet and working up accordingly.

Secondly, _Cadet Matt's_ uniform was _entirely_ incorrect.

Regulation demanded two _neat_ backfolds in the sleeves not the slovenly _one_ Ren had settled with. 

(And that was before Hux got into the _appalling_ state of his collar.)

Thirdly, ' _Matt_ ' was an utterly _shit_ technician.

He didn't even know what a _calcinator_ was _despite_ them being a _basic_ component of _any_ oxygen ventilation system.

Now, Hux had been more then happy to let Ren indulge in this comical little charade, as long as it didn't interfere with the everyday running of his ship.

That _was_ until the complaints about his substandard work began to pile up and Hux knew he'd have to nip this in the bud before it spiralled out of control.

And so, he'd called 'Matt' to his office unexpectedly during Beta shift, a broken vending machine control panel on his desk.

It was a simple piece of tech, designed to test the basic aptitude of first year technicians.

"I've been reading your file Cadet," Hux began, "it appears that the results from your standard entry level test were _not_ entered at the time you joined my crew."

'Matt' looked up at Hux, his jaw tense, knowing _full_ well Hux knew who he was.

But he refused to give him the _satisfaction_ of admitting it so he stayed quiet.

"So," Hux drawled, "I thought it best to test you _now_ , merely a formality but an important one. Although I imagine fixing a broken chicken soup dispenser should be easy enough for an _experienced_ technician like yourself. Begin when you're ready."

And 'Matt' tried, he really did but it was clear he had _no_ idea what he was doing and, eventually, he gave up in frustration.

"I can't do it."

"I can't do it _sir_ ," Hux corrected vindictively.

'Matt' sneered, "I can't do it _sir_ ," he repeated, looking down, jaw clenched.

Hux watched him for a long moment, _not_ feeling the satisfaction he expected to at Ren's _humiliation_ as he usually did.

_Heh._

But any _other_ time they were on an equal footing weren't they? As commanders, rivals, tacticians but this? This was... _unfair,_ Ren didn't have a clue.

After all, how quickly would _he_ himself lose in a lightsaber battle?

"...Then you will learn." Hux found himself saying, 'Matt' snapping his gaze up to him in surprise.

Hux didn't explain further, instead he rose, walking behind 'Matt' before demonstrating how to fix the dispenser along with clear, concise instructions.

And, after two attempts, 'Matt' was able to do it.

"You're dismissed Matt," Hux said after sitting down again, "return again in two days for your next lesson."

Because if he was going to indulge this charade, Ren had to be _competent_ at it.

And _then_ he could humiliate him properly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a competent teacher.
> 
> Ren does not compute.

Hux was an utter _bastard._

He was petty, vindictive, uptight and an utter perfectionist that _didn't_ respect him nor the powers of the Dark side.

...He was also the best teacher Kylo had _ever_ had.

Han had been too detached, Luke had been too reserved and Snoke?

_Tch._

He taught through pain and humiliation. He'd learnt how to _survive_ under him but never how to _thrive_ under him.

But, that had been the point hadn't it? That was the way of the Dark side, anger made you stronger, cruelty _only_ strengthened him.

...So _why_ did he look forward to those lessons with Hux?

He was firm but not unkind, he chastised when Kylo got it wrong but also _praised_ him when he was right.

He answered Kylo's questions, didn't insult him and he didn't punish him for failure.

Everywhere else Hux remained a _monumental_ prick but here, to 'Matt', he was a _good_ teacher.

And Kylo...

He didn't know how to deal with it.

* * *

They'd just finished the complicated, time-consuming task of rewiring a carbon dioxide scrubber when Hux had straightened from his hunched position only to wince, his left shoulder giving an audible _pop._

'Matt' immediately looked up, concerned, as Hux fell back into his chair, panting.

" _Heh,_ and _that's_ why breaks are important," he breathed out, trying to save face but Kylo knew full well he was in pain.

And that...that _didn't_ fill him with satisfaction it normally did.

Not...not over _this_.

Not over _teaching_ him...

"I can help sir," 'Matt' offered instinctively and Hux gave him a _look_.

" _Can_ you now ' _Matt'_?" He asked with a sneer, both of them knowing it was all bullshit but both played along for now.

"I'm... _experienced_ with injuries sir." 'Matt' offered stubbornly and Hux half smiled.

"Ah of course, the dangers of a rogue mouse droid," he drawled and 'Matt' gave him a _look_ that _really_ didn't belong on an unassuming Cadet.

"Alright then, _'Matt_ ', if you must." Hux agreed, clearly _not_ expecting him to do anything _actually_ helpful but he knew he wouldn't drop it otherwise.

'Matt' got to his feet, skirted the workstation and gently rested his large hands on Hux's bird-like shoulders, narrow and thin as they were.

Hux stiffened, clearly expecting foul play...but it didn't come.

Instead, 'Matt' carefully massaged his shoulders, balancing his strength with an unexpected gentility, and Hux was left groaning.

"You carry _alot_ of tension sir." 'Matt' noted softly, truly amazed Hux's bones hadn't _snapped_ under the pressure of his taut muscles.

"I have a _very_ stressful job, technician," Hux pointed out dryly but found himself relaxing despite himself.

"I can imagine sir," 'Matt' noted with wry amusement.

Hux scoffed, "no you can't ' _Matt_ '."

"I could try sir."

" _Please_ do."

'Matt' chuckled before digging in his thumb and _press_ _ing_ until Hux's shoulder _popped_ once more and the man yelped before slumping.

"I think I found the problem sir," 'Matt' noted with a slight smirk...before having to jump back out of the way before Hux stabbed him with a screwdriver.

"Oh just go away R-' _Matt_ '...You've done enough."

'Matt' withdrew, his voice a little unsure, "same time as usual sir?"

"Yes, yes." Hux dismissed, slowly pushing himself up and waving 'Matt' off.

"Oh and 'Matt'," He called just as 'Matt' reached the door. "Do bring some food next time won't you?"

And 'Matt' left, smiling ever so slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, for once, keeps his temper.
> 
> Hux does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this escalated quickly... 😅

Hux was beginning to wonder if the Order's fragmented Command structure was _actually_ a good idea. 

Of course, sensitive and classified information was on a needs to know basis, as was proper.

Why the _fuck_ that extended to maintenance work in a _meeting_ room was utterly beyond him.

So, this lead to the rather _ridiculous_ situation of a meeting being held _while_ a technician worked to fix the broken heating system.

Although, Hux was now beginning to suspect this had been an _deliberate_ act of sabotage, especially given the technician in question was ' _Matt_ '.

Which was obviously _just_ a coincidence _despite_ the fact that Ren had been explicitly _excluded_ from this meeting.

 _Honestly_ , Hux was going to burn that stupid blonde wig when this was over, the nosey bastard.

And _Stars_ he _wished_ it were over; The meeting had already descended into little more then grandstanding between two of the Captains and bickering over the cafeteria budget among three others.

Hux had practically zoned out when he was brought back to the metaphorical earth by Colonel Cadaway, "...And then there's that _disgrace_ Kylo Ren! Why just in the last week he's destroyed three consoles in one of his little _tantrums_."

Which, to be fair, was an _improvement_ on his previous tantrums, no one had died this time. 

Not that that _stopped_ Colonel Cadaway.

"And, more then that, him and his little cult bring shame upon this Order! Brutes all of them, uncontrolled and feral, we'd be better off using banthas."

There was a soft clatter to the left of the table as 'Matt' dropped his wrench, the sound ignored by all the officers but Hux glanced at him and saw his pale hand shaking.

Now, this left Hux in a dilemma.

Did he _disagree_ with Cadaway?

No.

 _However_ , it was also unforgivably _cowardly_ of the Colonel to do this here and _not_ in front of Ren in person.

Granted, so had _he_ in the past _but_ he'd _also_ repeated himself to Ren's face when challenged.

Cadaway would do no such thing.

"That's _enough_ Colonel Cadaway," Hux said sharply, "whatever your _personal_ view of Ren and his knights they are a part of this Order. Besides, I find him rather refreshing, yes, he can be _utterly_ intolerable but I'd rather be challenged on my decisions then surrounded by sycophantic yes trying to _please_ me."

He sighed, sitting up straighter before he continued. "And as much as me and Ren disagree, the First Order _only_ benefits from having his perspective on board. We're at _war_ Colonel, we **_must_** use every asset we can to secure victory. The hateful Resistance turn no aid away, we can not afford to do so either."

Thoroughly rebuked, Colonel Cadaway conceded the point and settled down, the meeting wrapping up soon after. 

Hux, ever the last to leave, was just getting himself in order when the meeting room door closed and locked behind him.

He'd only gotten the chance to turn when 'Matt' was upon him, kissing him deeply, his hands scrambling across Hux's jodhpurs, trying to tug them down.

Utterly caught off guard it took a few moments for Hux to wrestle 'Matt' of him, holding his wrists tightly.

'Matt' looked back at him, brown eyes wild and confused at being denied showing his gratitude.

After all, he wasn't one used to being _defended_.

 _However_.

" _Stop_ ," Hux ordered, "this meeting discussed _Kylo Ren_ , not _you, 'Matt', **don't**_ tangle the two."

Then he released his wrists and 'Matt' stepped back, looking confused.

Hux sighed, "you are _not_ in your right mind," he explained, "you're confusing a separate identity with your _real_ one. 'Matt' is your escape and he _wouldn't_ care about Kylo Ren. If you make them one and the same you _will_ lose this outlet. _Stop_. Go, calm down and I will forget this nonsense."

Then he got to his feet, straightened out his tunic and unlocked then left the room, leaving 'Matt' looking utterly _lost_ behind him.

* * *

Hux was indulging himself in a glass of whiskey now that his shift was over, a _double_ given the events of the day.

It seemed everyone had lost their damm minds.

It's a shame it was too late to become a war profiteer, then he wouldn't have to get involved in the stupidity from _either_ side.

"Only if you used proxies," Ren said as he silently entered Hux's quarters like a gothic spectre, the 'Matt' disguise dropped for now.

"Perish the thought," Hux drawled, his back still to Ren as he sighed internally. 

"Drink?" He asked, not mentioning Ren's embarrassing impulsive come on earlier, he was certainly _not_ condoning that.

But Ren didn't answer, instead he stepped forward and plucked the glass from Hux's hand, setting it the table and pushing him against the wall.

"Ren, what are you-"

"Shush," Ren hushed him, reaching for his belt. "I'm-"

"Being ridiculous!" Hux huffed, grabbing Ren's wrists again before pushing him away. "I am _not_ taking sexual favours of _you_ in some frankly _bizarre_ way of settling the score. I told the truth to Colonel Cadaway and I _agree_ with many of his points. Both can be true at once and they are. You're as much a liability as an asset, and I _will_ treat you as such."

But rather then look chastised, Ren looked _amused_.

"Always so _clever_ Hux, but it occurs to me that _you_ have no escape from the pressures of command as I do."

Hux rolled his eyes, "oh rest assured Ren, I spend every fifth shift as Larry the Cafeteria worker, my soup serving skills are _legendary_." He drawled, voice paper dry.

Ren sniggered, losing his train of thought for a moment the image was so ridiculous.

"Well, short of that, I thought as you've been indulging my escapism, I could indulge yours."

"And you thought _sex_ was the way to do that?"

Ren paused, his confident veneer slipping somewhat, "I...I didn't think I'd have anything else to offer you..."

Hux gave him a withering look. 

"Oh _do_ grow a pair Ren, I highly resent you for a _number_ of reasons but incompetence is _not_ one of them. You are a highly skilled pilot, you excel in physical combat and, on occasion, you are capable of some level of tactical brilliance. You have _plenty_ to offer me so do get out of your pity spiral and come back here with a less _desperate_ offer if you must."

Then Hux ducked out from Ren's arms and returned to his desk, taking up his glass of whiskey again and gazing out of his port window, waiting for Ren to take his leave.

And, a few moments later, he did.

 _Fucksake...He **really**_ _should've been a war profiteer..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets clever.
> 
> And Hux gets his due.

Kylo was at something of a loss.

An uncomfortable place to be for sure, _especially_ coupled with his _embarrassing_ attempt at _seducing_ Hux.

(Which was _not_ a sentence he'd ever expected to find himself thinking...)

It was almost _worse_ then being _angry_ at Hux, at least anger _fuelled_ the Dark Side, _embarrassment_ sure as fuck didn't.

Well, unless he wanted to make someone _piss_ themselves he supposed.

Kylo chuckled to himself before dragging his hand down his face, groaning heavily. 

_What_ was he going to _do_?

Hux had done him a great service, no matter how much he _hated_ to admit it and so, it stood to reason that he _had_ to repay him _somehow_.

Sex had been the _easy_ answer, a fit of reckless passion and the matter would've been dealt with.

But, no, Hux had _rejected_ him, he'd wanted something... _considered._

But what could _he_ teach a Force-Nul? 

He frowned, considering for a long moment, perhaps he was approaching this the wrong way?

What if he didn't need to teach at all but rather _use_ what he'd been taught?

 _Yes_ , that was it!

Now just to find the designs he needed...

* * *

"...You've gotten clever," Hux mused three standard weeks later, his fingers tracing over 'Matt's' _gift_ , his tone both amused and annoyed in equal measure.

'Matt' looked rather smug, a frankly _insolent_ expression that would have earnt a _real_ technician a dock in pay.

Unfortunately, Hux could do no such thing to Ren, honestly he wasn't even sure Ren _was_ being paid _at all_.

And so, he was stuck instead with nothing but a head shake and an eye roll.

"I supposed I should be impressed you built this in so little time..." Hux mused, still tracing his fingers over the electronic music box, a popular novelty on Arkanis, _especially_ for young couples to give each other as courtship gifts.

(And the fact that 'Matt' had programmed the first song to be a _funeral durge_ had amused Hux to _no_ end.)

"I had a good teacher," 'Matt' replied without false flattery.

"You did," Hux agreed, twisting the dial on the box so it rotated around to its second song which he set to loop.

"Up," he instructed as the sound of a slow waltz filled his quarters, "and do lose that _ridiculous_ wig and jacket." Hux continued, removing his own great coat as he spoke.

"You...want to _dance_? With _me_?" Ren asked, surprised.

"It is _traditional_ when one receives such a box and I've never had the pleasure to indulge in it before now. I trust you're graceful enough to _not_ crush my feet so yes, I want to dance."

Ren rose slowly, setting aside his wig and orange jacket, leaving him dressed in the basic tech uniform which made him look...rather small.

"I will lead," Hux decided, offering out his hand palm up, "you're good at following your superiors after all."

Ren narrowed his eyes at that but said nothing, simply laying his hand atop Hux's and letting him lead, being able to keep up surprisingly easily.

"I _was_ a Prince once," Ren noted, clearly catching Hux's thoughts.

"Out," Hux huffed as they twirled, "but yes, you're _surprisingly_ graceful... for a _lummoux_."

Ren snorted, catching the next turn with excellent footwork, "it's _amazing_ I haven't tripped and broken my neck yet." He sassed.

"And here's me filling your quarters with spike pits, clearly I should've hidden an explosive in a console and let you _smash_ it in one of your little tantrums."

"Isn't that against regulation 22-b delta-5 and the improper handling of lethal explosives by an untrained operative?" Ren said sweetly...only to yelp as Hux promptly dropped him on the dip.

"Technically the main offensive would be breaking regulation 22-a delta 4 and the _acquisition_ of lethal explosives by an untrained operative." Hux noted dryly as Ren pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Easy mistake to make," Ren agreed sardonically which made Hux _finally_ chuckle before he reached down to pull Ren up.

"Then let's hope that quick wit extends to a tango shall we?" He asked, before switching the music player over to the third and final song, taking Ren's hand one more time...

(It did.)

_Hmm._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt moves up in the world.
> 
> And Hux brings him back to earth.

Cadet technician Alex was 99% sure that Cadet 'Matt' was really Kylo Ren.

Actually, _most_ of the other Cadet technicians thought so to.

Apart from Cadet technician Barry that was, who was convinced it was _actually_ Supreme Leader Snoke in disguise to spy on them.

Alex _highly_ doubted that as surely the Supreme Leader, whatever they looked like, could afford a better wig.

Besides, there was far more evidence that it _was_ Kylo Ren.

For a start, 'Matt' seemed to have an entirely _random_ shifts compared to the other Cadet's tightly regulated rotation with 'Matt' showing seemingly out of the blue.

He also had a bad habit of storming around and _looming_ silently behind people before catching himself and relaxing.

That was a technique which _definitely_ wasn't something in the tech academy.

It _was_ a little strange certainly to have a superior officer doing this _at all_ but it seemed harmless enough.

Alex had heard enough horror stories about some of the _other_ First Order commanders to be able to accept this little quirk.

Besides, 'Matt' was fairly pleasant to work with.

Yes he was rather awkward and quiet but he _was_ improving and Alex didn't mind explaining things to him when he fell behind.

It just helped them both improve right?

And it was clearly paying of, the Finalizer hadn't had a blocked chicken soup nozzle in _weeks_ now.

"You should go to medical."

Alex whirled around, nearly jumped out their skin, 'Matt' having just appeared behind them as silent as a wraith.

"Ah! Matt! You-you scared me."

Matt looked a little embarrassed but kept staring at them intently. "Your headaches, they won't just go away, go to medical."

And then he was gone.

Alex slowly lowered their wrench, frowning, they _had_ been having _alot_ of headaches lately but they'd just assumed it was stress.

But Kylo Ren had those strange Force powers didn't he?

_Hmm_.

And so Alex went to medical at the end of their next shift, it couldn't hurt right?

* * *

"Your going up in the world 'Matt'," Hux noted dryly at the end of their next teaching session, 'Matt' having now, _at last_ , moved on to an _actual_ radar system.

"You've been recommended for promotion from Cadet Alex, Cadet Monroe _and_ Cadet Chase in the last ten days."

Matt shrugged but couldn't hide his little smile. "That's very kind of them sir."

Hux hummed, picking up his datapad and quoting from it, "Dear General Hux, sir, I have been working with Matt for the last three standard months and I would like to commend him for his quiet, _thoughtful_ nature and **_helpful_** attitude."

He broke of, giving Matt a look, "is that wig cursed or something?"

Matt smirked, removing it, "you're not _jealous_ are you Hux?"

"I'm _almost_ tempted to resign and become a technician if it means I get some peace and quiet from you." Hux noted dryly.

"My cunning plan is working then?" Ren teased only for Hux to kick him under the desk.

"Oh do go away Ren." Hux huffed, returning to the data pad.

Victorious, Kylo jammed the wig back on and took his leave.

* * *

"Congratulations Matt!" Cadet Alex called the next shift, now wearing a cap to hide their recently shaved hair, "I hear you're joining the techies down in the hanger bay. That means you'll get to work on the TIE fighters!"

'Matt' blinked at the enthusiastic cadet, "I have? Well that's...good." He replied, unable to believe Hux had _actually_ promoted him.

Alex nodded, smiling at him, "I'm proud of you 'Matt', you've being doing really well and I'm glad it's been recognized, hopefully I'll be joining you soon."

'Matt's' brain had rather stuttered over those first four words and had only kicked back into gear at the last four.

"I hope so to." He replied, surprisingly himself with his sincerity.

Alex beamed at him before softening, their voice dropping a little. "You saved my life Matt, they found a brain tumour and managed to get it out just in time." 

Then they turned, reaching into their cubby hole and pulling out a small, wrapped box. "So I got you this."

'Matt' opened the box to find a bottle of hand cream, specifically designed for manual labourers and pleasantly scented with red honey.

"They've been looking sore," Alex explained, "I'm sorry I couldn't afford-"

"-no, I-I like it. Thank you." 'Matt' replied, voice catching a little.

But before Alex could speak again, a buzzer sounded, "drat, I've got to get back to work, I'll see you later alright?" And then they were gone.

'Matt' was left feeling very... _confused_ but also... _proud_?

Of _himself_.

...

* * *

" _Honestly_ , it's a _gift_ Ren," Hux huffed, having been disturbed by Kylo who was holding the gift box like it were a live bomb. "Unless you suspect Cadet Alex is trying to poison you?"

" _No_! I don't think that," Ren huffed, "I just don't _understand_."

"Oh for- _look_ , you, from what I gather, you saved their life, they repaid you. What else is there to it? That they're also capable of basic observation? Not _every_ gift comes at a price Ren."

"...It has so far."

Hux sighed, taking the gift box from him and removing the hand cream and opening it.

"Gloves off then give me your hand," he instructed and Ren did so, Hux squirting a blob of the cream onto his palm.

"Now rub it in," he drawled and Ren glared at him before doing so.

"There, gift accepted and _dealt_ with." Hux rolled his eyes and went to put the cream back in its box before Ren stopped him.

"What about you?" 

Hux scoffed, "what about me?"

Before Hux could react Ren caught his hand and squirted a blob of cream onto _his_ palm before slowly massaging it in.

" _Really?_ " Hux asked but was betrayed by the hot flush of his pale skin.

"Are the best gifts not _shared_?" Ren smirked, on far more familiar ground now he was flustering Hux.

"One day I'm going to _space_ you."

Ren chuckled, digging his thumbs into Hux's palm and massaging away the aches he found there.

"If you manage to do that I'd have well deserved it."

"True, although apparently _I'm_ stupid enough to give you unfettered access to the _hanger_ bay so who knows?"

"I'll have jammed your backrest fully upright by the end of my first shift," Ren promised and Hux chuckled, reluctantly relaxing into his touch.

They didn't speak for several minutes, Ren continuing until all the hand cream had been massaged into Hux's hands.

"You're getting soft," Hux noted but not accusingly, if anything he sounded _interested._ "It's about time."

Ren arched an eyebrow, "and here I thought compassion was a weakness."

"To your _enemies_ yes, _not_ to the people working for you, that's how you end up _betrayed_. You remember? That famous Sith ' _hobby'_ that prevented them from _ever_ getting **_anywhere_** for long because they _kept_ destroying each other. And that's why the First Order have team building exercises-"

"-You are _not_ sending _me_ on a _team building_ exercise." 'Matt' interrupted.

Hux snorted, "No, I wouldn't _dream_ of sending _you_ Ren..." 

* * *

"Welcome Matt to hanger 3-B, I'm second chief technician Pablo, I'm just going to give you a quick tour then it's time for your first team building exercise."

...

He was going to _murder_ Hux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren 'team builds.'
> 
> Hux has a field day.

Hux had taken one look at Ren when he'd entered his office and had immediately burst out laughing.

"I _hate_ you," Ren growled as Hux doubled over, heaving desperate breaths. "Fucking _four_ hours they made us spend doing your little _team_ - _building_ _exercises_ , Blind drawing, truth or lies, kriffing _egg drop._ "

Hux was nearly crying at this point, having ordered this _all_ recorded for 'training purposes.'

"Quite," Hux sniggered, wiping his eyes, and chuckling. "But did you have _fun_?"

"Absolutely not! It was an _utter_ waste of my time and everyone one elses!"

"I know."

"Not only that but...wait, you _know_?"

"Of course, come now Ren, did you _really_ think I had my subordinates take on these _ridiculous_ tasks just for the sake of it? I _know_ they're intolerable."

Now Ren was on the backfoot, "then why bother at all?"

Hux sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Because shore leave is one week in every four standard months, the Finalizer is a large ship but it's still an enclosed space. Such enclosed quarters always risks disputes, better to direct that frustration towards something harmless."

"You unite everyone against the task." Ren realized and Hux nodded in approval.

"Quite, it's the same principle behind terrible jokes; Where as true humour is _entirely_ subjective, some will laugh at the joke, some will not. But _terrible_ jokes? They unite everyone against them."

He got to his feet, walking over to his liquor cabinet and retrieving a bottle of whiskey, pouring them both a glass. 

"Besides, there will be times they will be giving seemingly ridiculous or nonsensical orders, be that due to secrecy or, even, incompetence. It's vital we know how each person responds to such a situation. Do they comply? Do they question? Or do they rebel?"

He handed Ren his glass before sipping his own, "if it's down to secrecy? Then we need to know who we could trust to carry out those orders. If due to incompetence? Well, then we _need_ those that question."

Ren considers this for a moment, "and do you include yourself in that?"

Hux smirked, "of course, that's why _you're_ here."

Ren chuckled, sipping his drink, his voice almost warm, "the egg drop was a _little_ fun." He admitted.

"Of course, _any_ excuse to make a mess."

"We landedthat egg safely thank you."

"Mmm, and you made your opponents drop faster."

"Prove it."

Hux snorted, finishing of his glass and leaning against his desk, looking over at Ren. "I _already_ have a file of your many wrongdoings Ren, I can't add bad sportmanship to the already long list."

"You'd court martial me if given the chance wouldn't you?" Ren asked, amused as he approached the desk, stopping before Hux.

"In a _heartbeat_ ," Hux smirked, "I've ordered a new suit _just_ for the occasion."

Ren smirked, stepping closer, his knees brushing Hux's own.

"Mmm, and would I be shot or spaced after my, entirely _unbiased_ , guilty verdict?"

"I'd have you _beheaded_ actually, it seems more _fitting_ for royalty. Actually, no think of the _mess._ I'd poison you instead, perhaps with something in your drink~"

Ren scoffed, his gaze meeting Hux's before he bended down to kiss him properly, tasting whiskey on his lips.

Hux kissed him back for a long moment before withdrawing with a soft chuckle, "attempting to bribe the judge?"

"No, I'm attempting to _persuade_ 'Matt's' employer to _never_ make him suffer that _ever_ again." Ren replied, leaning closer again.

"You think me so _easily_ brought?" Hux asked, his voice a teasing breath against Ren's lips.

"No, my life would be _much_ easier if you were."

Hux chuckled, "yes, it's such a _pity_ I missed out on a sloppy blowjob on against the meeting room table."

Ren pouted a little, "the one against your wall would've been fine."

"Oh you go careful Ren," Hux teased and Ren nudged him with a huff.

"I'm not _bad_ at sex."

"I believe you but, Ren, I _don't_ accept sex acts for favours or to settle scores."

"Even when it worked for you?" Ren asked, tetchy.

"Rude...But quite, _I_ promote on _merit **not**_ based on my personal biases."

"Unless it's 'Matt'." Ren noted dryly.

" _No_ Ren, 'Matt' _earned_ that promotion, I've been logging his test scores throughout our sessions. He's competent enough and I'd _never_ put him into a position he's unsuited for."

"I'm not sure if you're coldly pragmatic or eccentrically cruel." Ren scoffed, "you _openly_ despise me and _yet_ you _sincerely_ want 'Matt' to do _well_."

"A true _mystery_ for the ages," Hux drawled, "tell you what Ren, let's see if you can figure out the answer, _without_ cheating, by our next session. Let's see what you've _really_ learnt from me over these last few months, _impress_ me."

"Deal," Ren replied, only just resisting the urge to just use the Force to find out then and there.

Hux chuckled, slipping away from the desk and walking away from Ren, "then let's hope _you've_ been paying attention Ren. Good luck."


	7. Chapter 7

Cadet technician Alex wasn't _entirely_ sure what they'd done to merit immediate execution but they hoped it was at least quick.

Granted, they hadn't actually been _told_ it _was_ definitely an execution but being sent to clean up after Kylo Ren's tantrums, _while_ the man was _still in the room_ was unprecedented.

Oh well, 24 standard years wasn't bad...

"W-What's the problem sir?" They asked Ren once the entered, keeping their voice steady.

"The door control panel." Ren replied, not looking at Alex.

Alex turned, looking at the panel beside the door and seeing it spark weakly in response. It'd been sliced clean open, cutting straight through the cables embedded within, leaving it useless.

"...Right you are sir." Alex replied, setting down their tool box and turning their back on Ren, as tense as a bow string.

"You're scared of me." Ren noted softly after a long moment, the mask distorting his voice into a deep, electronic purr.

Alex didn't try to deny it and nodded, "yes sir..."

There was a moment of silence before the soft hiss of Ren removing his helmet and setting it aside.

"You don't have to be," he said and Alex turned, looking at his face and smiling a little in recognition.

"I think I'm owed fifteen credits in that case sir."

Ren snorted, "most of you guessed right anyway," he grumbled, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Not many technicians are built like you sir," Alex said apologetically but Ren waved them away.

"It's alright Cadet, no harm done." 

Alex glanced at the panel again before looking back at Ren, "did...you need my help with something _else_ sir? I _know_ you could fix this panel quicker then me at least."

Ren half-smiled, "you're an observant one Cadet but...yes, I'd like your opinion on something, in _strict_ confidence of course." He added with no small hint of threat.

Alex nodded, "of course sir," they nodded, meaning it.

It was better then being executed after all.

"I wouldn't execute you in my _training room_ Cadet Alex," Ren chuckled, "we have special chambers for that."

It was very telling that _that_ was reassuring.

"Alright sir, what can I help you with?"

"General Hux, what's your opinion of him? And be honest, I'm not looking to get you punished."

Alex bit their lip, thinking how best to phrase this.

"I...I like him sir, he works us hard but he's not cruel and he treats everyone fairly. I remember a few years ago when another cadet technician made a harassment complaint against a lieutenant and he believed them sir. Most officers would've covered it up."

Ren considered this for a long moment, "a lieutenant assigned to his command or one he promoted?"

Alex frowned, trying to remember, "one he...promoted I think sir? But I can't be completely sure."

"I see, and how did the other Cadets feel about this?"

"It was a huge relief honestly sir, it felt like the General was on our side."

Ren scoffed, "I highly doubt that Cadet, it's far more likely Hux already intended to act against the lieutenant for his own personal reasons. It'd be _stupid_ to put an officer above a lowly technician."

"We _do_ outnumber you sir," Alex pointed out, their annoyance at his tone making them speak without thinking...Only to wince when they realized what they'd said.

"Yes... _Yes_ you do don't you?" Ren agreed softly, _finally_ having the epiphany he'd been searching fruitlessly on his own. 

"You can go now Cadet, I'll fix the panel myself." 

Alex nodded, picking up the tool box and looking at Ren once more, "okay sir and...sir? It's Cadets Adler's birthday in two days so we're going to have a little celebration at the end of Delta shift if...if you wanted to let Matt know." They trailed of, feeling rather awkward.

But Ren surprised them both by smiling a little, "he'll be there, good day cadet."

Alex smiled back, "good day sir." And with a respectful nod, they took their leave.

* * *

"I understand now." Kylo said upon entering Hux's office, unannounced as ever.

" _Do_ you?" Hux asked, not looking up from his desk, "after only _thirteen_ hours?" Only then did he look up, a smile on his face. "Go on then, impress me."

But Kylo didn't speak, instead he raised his hand and flexed his fingers and Hux stiffened, the Force curling around his throat.

"What are you doing Ren?" Hux asked, sounding rather less amused now.

"I could _kill_ you without touching you, without even being _near_ you, with no warning and no way to defend yourself."

"Quite," Hux agreed, now a touch breathless. 

Kylo smiled a little and curled the Force _downwards_ , letting it flow like water across his collarbones.

"That's _why_ you helped 'Matt', why you believed that Cadet technician over that lieutenant and why you sent me on the _kriffing_ team building course..."

He trailed off when Hux chuckled, "go on then," he breathed, " _say_ it."

"Because it _doesn't_ matter if an Officer pulls a coup on you if none of their troopers will pull the trigger. It _doesn't_ matter if one technician is paid of to sabotage your transport ship if another immediately reports them. And it _doesn't_ matter if Kylo Ren _hates_ you if... if 'Matt' **_doesn't_**."

Hux smirked, relaxing back into his chair, "Well done Ren, you've figured me out."

The Force shifted _up_ again, feeling heavier now, a chain looped from ear to ear.

"You _used_ me." Kylo hissed, his anger rising at being played like this. _Again._

" _Did I_?" Hux asked, breathing heavily, "I suppose that's the ultimate question isn't it? Who's the _real_ charade hmm? ' _Matt_ '...or Kylo Ren?"

A beat.

And then the chained pulled _tight_...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux dares.
> 
> No one wins.

60 seconds?

That was, give or take, how long it would take for him to fall unconscious.

300 seconds?

That was, give or take, how long it would take for him to sustain _permanent_ brain damage.

600 seconds?

That was, give or take... how long it would take for him to die.

Hux looked Kylo Ren in the eye and started counting up in his mind.

_1...2...3...4...5..._

Ren stared at him, brown eyes wild, fingers shaking.

_20...21...22...23...24...25..._

He was beginning to feel it now, his lungs on fire, fighting that cruel, invisible Force but he didn't look away.

_40...41...42...43...44...4-_

Then the Force left him and Hux was left gasping for air, tasting blood against his teeth.

"He'll _kill_ you for this," Ren whispered, voice quivering, near enough a roar of anger, near enough a whimper.

"No..." Hux wheezed, "he'll make _you_ do it."

"I will." Ren promised, lying.

(Or not...)

"We'll see," Hux continued, reaching up to loosen his suddenly overtight collar, "Starkiller, five standard months to completion, one extra week to _fire...Ha._ Tell me, how do you lead when you're running out of time?"

" _Not_ like this," Ren spat, a savage note to his tone, the spooked tiger baring its teeth.

"No?" Hux asked, collapsing back against his chair. "Would grovelling save me hmm? Would sucking your cock? Living on my knees? No. So I'm exploiting an _opportunity_."

"A _weakness_."

"Is _that_ what 'Matt' is?" Hux smirked, licking his lips, staining them red.

"So answer me this, does _beauty_ ever come from weakness?" He asked, reaching into his desk and pulling out the music box, fingers tracing the gilted edge.

" _Stop_ it."

"Why? _You_ gaveit to me or were you hopping I'd smash it? _Crush_ it in front of you? My, what a _coward_ you are Ren."

Then it flew from Hux's grip and into Ren's hands, his eyes wild, the frame threatening to buckle under his grip.

"I _will_ destroy it."

"Perhaps, but 'Matt' will fix it again, it's not irreplaceable after all." Hux pointed out, flashing his teeth.

"Unlike _you_?"

"Unlike me." Hux agreed, simply stating a fact.

"You're a _cruel_ man Hux."

"Am I? Or do you simply not know how to function without it? _Who_ are you **_without_** the cruelty Ren? Ah, but we already know don't we? You're 'Matt', awkward, quiet, unsure. 'Matt' who asks for help, who listens, who learns... _'Matt'_ who is _liked_ , befriended...'Matt' who makes beautiful things."

Ren was shaking, the shell of the box starting to crack.

"But you now? You're Kylo Ren, the _knight,"_ Hux pressed, getting to his feet, unsteady but determined. "Tell me, _Ren,_ what happens to knights when there is no war?"

Hux walked towards him, his eyes not leaving Ren's.

"What happens when there's nowhere else to draw their attention _but_ the throne which they were defending."

He stopped, a mere foot from Ren, his throat blossoming with a purple-stained bruise.

"And when the _king_ no longer _needs_ them? Knights destroy, that's their purpose but a _technician_? They repair, they _fix._ "

Hux leaned up, whispering into Ren's ear, "imagine what one could do at the side of an _engineer_?" 

The box _shattered_.

And then Hux was thrown backwards against the wall, the pair of them desperately kissing, both tasting blood.

But then Ren froze, feeling the tip of a deadly sharp blade against his gut and Hux smiled, all teeth.

" _Get. Off._ I have _no_ interest in _Kylo Ren._ "

"I'm not-"

"Matt _wouldn't_ have choked me," Hux hissed, digging the blade in deeper, "so _you_ don't get to kiss me. You don't have that right."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't _lie_ to me, _Ren_ is not sorry for _any_ of this, he _**enjoys** _this."

Then Hux smiled, falsely sweet.

"Besides even _I_ wouldn't stoop so low as to _fuck_ my executioner. So _get off me_ _..._ and I'll see Matt in two days time."

And then he pushed Ren away, turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Ren standing there, the shards of the music box glittering softly at his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt fixes Ren's mess.

Hux was honestly _surprised_ Matt would show his face _at all_ , his hand drifting to his high collar without meaning to when he walked through the door.

"Good evening sir," Matt said awkwardly, which was a _very_ justifiable tone to take under the circumstances.

In one hand Matt was his large toolbox but in the other he was holding two small cups, a spoon dug deep into each. Hux, expecting yoghurt or rehydrated berries reached up for his but, to his surprise, the cup was _cold_ to the touch.

"You _fixed_ the ice cream machine?" Hux realized with no small amount of joy. The _bastard_ thing had been broken for the last _ten_ standard months despite _repeated_ efforts to fix it.

Matt smiled a little, clearly proud of himself. "It took me _all_ day sir, I just hope Starkiller base is as impenetrable to enemy forces."

Hux laughed, "I should kriffing well hope so!" He snorted before happily digging into the ice cream, having _greatly_ missed the stuff.

"Oh and sit down already Matt," he added halfway through, noticing the other man was still standing. 

Matt took a seat, beginning to eat his own ice cream, surprised by how _good_ it was.

"Sir," he began, swallowing another mouthful before he continued, "the communication technicians, they want to work on the subspace transceiver."

"I've received no reports of that there's been any issues with the subspace transceiver?"

"...Because there _isn't_ any sir."

Hux paused, looking at Matt over the edge of his ice cream. "Then _why_ do they want to work on it?"

Matt looked away, his voice a mumble, "they want to stop the Supreme Leader from hurting anyone through it sir."

Hux blinked, touching his throat, "so _that's_ who they think choked me?" 

"They...don't believe _Kylo_ _Ren_ would, not...anymore sir."

Hux scoffed, "but we both know that's not true...But why did they come to _you_ about this? Comms is nowhere near the hanger bay."

There was a pause, Hux trying to figure out what'd had happened, "you've been telling the other Cadets about these sessions." He realized with a soft groan.

"You didn't _tell_ me I couldn't!...Sir." 

"I'd thought that was rather well _implied_ Matt!" Hux sighed before stabbing his remaining ice cream with more force then was necessary.

 _Still_...

"Would that even work?" He asked, despite himself.

"...Maybe but it'd be a two way block, Kylo Ren couldn't use it _against_ anyone either sir."

Hux sighed, "then let them try but _don't_ tell them how, we can't lose that ability whatever my... _humiliations."_

There was a very pregnant pause, the two of them just looking at each other.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Matt breathed, his brown eyes damp, "I'm _s-so_ sorry."

"I know _you_ are," Hux replied softly, setting the now empty cup aside. "But what does it _change_ Matt? Hmm? _What_ changes now?"

Matt reached across the desk, taking Hux's hand in his and lightly running his thumb along his knuckles. " _Everything_."

"And _nothing_ ," Hux pointed out with a bitter smile but he didn't pull his hand away, "you're still torn in two as you ever were but something _always_ gives in the end Matt. You're going to have to choose."

"It's a binary choice then sir?" Matt asked, the pretence completely collapsing.

" _Tch_. You _know_ what my ambitions are, you know _full_ well it is."

"You _don't_ have the Force, you wouldn't be able to _sense_ threats like he can, you wouldn't be able to pry open minds or have visions-"

"No, _I_ wouldn't."

Matt chuckled despite himself, catching the implication. "But sir, you _still_ intend to execute Kylo Ren if given the chance."

"Of course, he's Snoke's creation, he's too risky to leave alive." Hux pointed out.

Matt smiled wryly, "perhaps I should request a transfer in that case sir, go and fix all the Supremacy's ice cream machines."

"It _doesn't_ have any _surely_?"

"...It's got _thirty_ sir but they're _all_ broken."

Hux chuckled despite himself, "fucksake, why are they _always_ broken?"

"It's a fundamental law of the universe sir," Matt replied with a little grin. "Along with entropy and gravity."

"And lo, all living creatures must die, all must decay and the ice cream machine shall forever be broken. So it is written." Hux quoted before sniggering, dragging a hand down his face before looking back at Matt who smiled softly.

There was a long pause before Hux leaned forward, meeting Matt halfway across the table, kissing him for a long, lingering moment.

"Should we start the session sir?" Matt asked when they broke apart and Hux chuckled, having rather forgotten about that.

"Of course, I have-"

" _No_ , I wanted to do something else sir," Matt interrupted, reaching into his tool box and pulling out a bundle of materials.

Hux glanced at them and chuckled, recognizing them. "Wasting durasteel on a _music box_ Matt? I'll have to take it out of your pay."

"I'm not _being_ paid sir."

"Ah, what a _pity_."

Matt snorted before nudging Hux under the table, smiling. "Let's just get to it sir."

And, this time, the courtship song was the _first_ track...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren suffers alone.
> 
> Matt does not.

Snoke had found him out.

Of _course_ he had; hiding anything from him was a difficult, _brutal_ task at the best of times but now?

With him _torn_ in two like this? 

_Exposed?_

He didn't stand a chance.

"It seems General Hux has gotten _clever_ ," Snoke hissed, his hologram looming over him, larger then life, _pressing_ against his mind.

 _Taking_.

" _Matt_ ," he sneered, a _rage_ in that ancient face that cracked through the air. "Indulge the little _boy's_ fantasies for but a _moment_ and he'll drop to his knees like a _dog_."

Kylo flushed with shame, hot and choking. "I didn't-"

"No, but ' _Matt'_ did didn't he? He _humoured_ the General and his _petty_ little ploys and bureaucratic _nonsense_ ; _Ranks, protocol and Team-building. Pah._ Did it make you feel _special_ boy? To be _fawned_ over by the most worthless, _replaceable_ members of the Order? _Hand cream, tch,_ when _I_ have gifted you powers beyond the understanding of their _feeble_ minds."

Snoke reared, a _snarl_ in his voice. "I now see my gifts are _wasted_ upon you and so, I shall _take_ them from you."

Kylo _screamed_ , his connection to his Knights torn apart at the marrow, _flaying_ them from him until he was left on the floor, his mind _ruptured._

"There," Snoke drawled as Ren curled into a ball, clutching his head as he gasped desperate, _wheezing_ breaths.

"General Hux's utility is nearly exhausted and _when_ the construction of Starkiller is complete, it _will_ be. Perhaps _then_ you will be _worthy_ once more to lead the Knights of Ren. We shall see. _Kylo_."

And then the comm link went dead and Kylo was left by himself, the solid, _reassuring_ presence of his knights _gone_ and leaving _only_ the insidious, cloying _curl_ of _Snoke_ in his mind.

Nothing but _him_ and the _rage._

So Kylo got to his feet, drew his lightsaber and did what knights do best.

He **_destroyed_**.

* * *

No one had dared go near that section of the ship in the aftermath, Kylo had been left alone with his fury and grief until he'd exhausted himself, broken in the wake of his carnage.

And Matt was left alone to pick up the pieces after.

That was until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and he looked up from the warped floor panel he was attempting to fix, finding Cadet Alex standing there.

"Hey Matt," they said with a little wave, "we thought you could use some help cleaning up."

Matt blinked, looking past Alex to see ten other Cadet technicians standing there. 

"Besides, you're the _only_ one who didn't get any cake last night," Cadet Adler added, "so we saved you a slice."

Matt swallowed, "but you're _all_ on shift, you-you can't be _here_."

"General Hux gave us permission," Alex reassured with a shrug, "this is too big of a job for you alone Matt, we work in _teams_ for a reason."

Matt, feeling rather overwhelmed, turned to start working again but he was stopped by Alder who handed him, a _slightly_ squished, slice of cake on a paper plate.

" _Eat,_ you silly bastard," she chuckled, "you're not a _droid_ Matt, take a break for now and let _us_ carry on alright?"

Then they all set to work, chatting amongst themselves.

Just like that.

* * *

It took _three_ back-to-back shifts to repair the _extensive_ damage Kylo had caused but it didn't feel as exhausting as it should've.

With no one to supervise or distract them, the Cadets had had _fun_ with it, some of them hiding hidden messages behind panels, telling stories and cracking jokes.

Matt was sure he'd ever laughed so much in _all_ his life.

"Wow Matt," Alex grinned down at him as the other Cadets began to pack up after themselves, their work _finally_ finished. "You sure know how to fix a calcinator with the best of them."

Matt ducked his head at the tease, smiling a little, remembering his first day and when he couldn't even _find_ the damm thing.

There was a brief pause before Alex added softly, "I made you up a bed in the Cadet quarters, if...if you needed it for tonight."

Matt looked up sharply and Alex looked back with a smile, unafraid and _kind_.

"... _Thank you_ ," he breathed, his smile shaky.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Alex asked with a grin before offering out their hand to help Matt up.

And, after a brief pause, he took it and Alex _pulled_...but he didn't move.

But they just laughed, "kriff you're _big_ ," they said, trying again with _two_ hands this time but they failed to even lift Matt an inch off the ground.

"Larry, Rex, Yulia!" Alex called, giggling, "let's see if the four of us can lift him!"

"I'm _not_ a tauntaun!" Matt protested with a grin as the other Cadets crowded around him, two to an arm before they all heaved him onto his feet.

" _Damm_ , I didn't realize you had _these_ muscles Matt," Rex grinned, squeezing Matt's arm.

"Oh leave him alone Rex," Alex chuckled, "remember what happened when you tried a similar line on Captain Phasma?"

Rex shrugged, "What? My knee healed fine... in the end."

"You _didn't_?" Matt asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh he did," Alex rolled their eyes, tugging Matt away and along, the remaining Cadets heading back towards their shared quarters. " _Twice_."

"The second time she threw me into the ice cream machine," Rex reminisced fondly.

"I wondered what that large dent was," Matt drawled but was openly smiling now. "It was a _bastard_ to fix you _arse_."

"That's why you're a _Senior_ Cadet Matt and us _mere_ mortals are stuck down here," Rex said cheekily before ducking away from Matt's swat, laughing.

The group continued down the hallway until they reached their quarters and bundled inside, still teasing each other late into the night until Matt fell asleep to the sound of their whispered voices.

Safe in the middle of the room...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starkiller is a triumphant success.
> 
> And the penalty is death.

Hux regarded himself in the mirror for one final time, his head slightly tilted.

He cut a _fine_ figure, if he said so himself.

Tall, imposing, _refined_.

Everything a First Order officer _should_ be.

A pity then the Order was about to _lose_ him.

Darkly amused, Hux turned away from his reflection and exited his quarters, Stormtroopers flanking him as he headed down towards his transport ship.

Starkiller was complete.

A week early in fact.

 _Heh_.

Nothing like being doomed by your own efficiency.

With a sigh, Hux sank into his seat on the ship, reaching down to recline his backrest before take-off...only to find it jammed fully upright.

_...?_

_...!_

Then Hux chuckled to himself, the memory of _that_ conversation with Ren months ago returning full force.

 _Bastard_.

But as Hux withdrew his hand he brushed against something and he paused, fishing it out with his fingers and finding a small, round object wrapped in wax paper.

Frowning, Hux opened it only to find a buttercurl throat lozenge, a short note elegantly scrawled on the inside of the paper.

_You've got this sir._

Touched, he popped the lozenge into his mouth, letting it dissolve upon his tongue.

They'd hidden away for long enough, now it was time for them to _roar._

* * *

"Congratulations General." Ren noted as the two of them headed up in the elevator, heading towards the bridge. "I was glad to see the test fire was successful."

Hux smiled bitterly, unable to even be _angry_ at Ren.

He was just a tool after all.

"I imagine you were yes, and I'm _sure_ the Supreme leader has summoned both of us to the bridge to _also_ congratulate me. And in _full_ view of my _entire_ crew at that, what an _honour_ it will be."

"..."

Hux scoffed, his jaw tense. "What will you use I wonder? Your _abomination_ of a lightsaber? Cut me down like the rabid _cur_ I am? Or the Force? Choke me upon my own pride? How _poetic_."

" _..."_

Hux sneered, his _rage_ at the _pettiness_ of his approaching death the _only_ thing keeping him together.

"..."

" _Coward_ ," Hux hissed, voice catching, "just like that? After _everything_ you just-" He swallowed, looking away, forcing his emotions down, the faint taste of buttercurl still on his tongue.

"...Look after them Ren," he said eventually, his voice dead as the elevator doors opened them. "You'll _need_ them on side if you're to survive this."

And then Hux walked forward, the bridge erupting into applause, Snoke's hologram already waiting for him.

"Supreme leader," he saluted, clicking his heels smartly. "The test fire was a success, Starkiller is ready."

And so his use had come to an end...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren makes his final choice.

_"Supreme leader," Hux saluted, clicking his heels smartly. "The test fire was a success, Starkiller is ready."_

Kylo couldn't help but _admire_ Hux's ability to look death in the face, straightbacked and proud.

As any commander should be.

"Good," Snoke replied, a snake constricting a rodent, "then your utility is at an end General Hux."

A ripple of alarm fluttered through the watching crew, the jubilation quickly collapsing into concern.

Their thoughts buzzed around Kylo, a bewildering mix of shock, fear, anger and, among a select few, _glee._

The last made his own anger _surge._

"Did you _truly_ think your _treasonous_ thoughts and actions went _unnoticed_?" Snoke continued in a soft snarl. 

"No, Supreme Leader." Hux replied with an almost smile, his thoughts completely calm.

"No indeed, I am _well_ aware of your little ploys to cultivate _loyalty_ , seeding other ships in _my_ fleet with _your_ men, the _whispers_ you have put in my officer's ears. I will _not_ suffer a traitor a _moment_ longer."

And then he turned his attention to Kylo and Kylo met his gaze behind his mask, the Dark side _oozing_ through his mind like tar, _encasing_ him.

" _Kill_ him and reclaim your place among the Knights of Ren."

And so the moment had come at last.

It was time to _end_ this...

* * *

Hux remained where he was, hands folded behind his back, even as gasps and cries of disbelief echoed around him until they were silenced by one glare from Snoke.

Kylo moved to stand before him, his face unreadable behind that _hideous_ mask, the puppet of a puppet. 

_'O how proud your Grandfather would be_.' Hux hissed at Kylo in his head, his face unreadable. 'Y _ou've joined him living on your knees before a tyrant. I hope you **fail** Snoke in the same way to.'_

And then Hux felt it, the savage _curl_ of the Force around his throat, deeper and more savage then ever before.

He didn't try and count this time.

" _Yes_ ," Snoke hissed in sadistic delight as Hux fell to his knees, blood bubbling out across his lips. " _Kill_ him and become who you were _destined_ to be."

A beat, two, his heart pounding in his ears, desperate and _dying-_

And then there was a sickening _snap_...

... _Snoke_ collapsed against his throne upon the Supremacy, _dead_.

Hux staggered up to his feet, whoozy and gasping, the entire bridge staring in shock.

"...The Supreme Leader is dead," Hux breathed, knowing it was now or never.

"Long live the Supreme Leader," the bridge responded nearly as one, bar a few exceptions, Ren included.

One beat, two, Hux looking Ren in the eye before he ordered in a low, blood-soaked voice.

_"Seize him."_

And Ren did not resist.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charade comes to an end.

"Your new robes suit you _Supreme Leader._ " Kylo noted dryly as Hux entered his cell, three standard days after the death of Snoke.

" _These_?" Hux asked, looking down at his robes, cut exquisitely to frame his figure in a rich, stately cream with blood red lining.

"No, these are the robes I mentioned before, the ones I brought for your _inevitable_ court martial."

Kylo smiled to himself a little, "is that why you've come? To _fetch_ me?"

"No," Hux replied, entering the cell and carelessly knocking Kylo's helmet from the steel chair opposite his cot and taking a seat.

"They'd be no point, you're _clearly_ guilty and I need to consolidate my position _extremely_ quickly."

"Of course, it's _everything_ you've ever wanted," Kylo noted with no small amount of bitterness.

"Quite," Hux agreed before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a vial of swirling the opaque liquid around for a moment. "If you would." He asked, handing the vial over to Kylo.

Kylo scoffed softly, popping the cork and taking a sniff before chuckling. "Worrt venom?" He asked, recognizing the tricopper smell. " _Tch_ , there's enough here to kill a _bantha_ Hux."

"I'm just being _thorough_ Ren." Hux replied with a sharp smile.

Kylo shook his head, "so, I'm just to drink this and die quietly am I?"

" _Yes_ , you are. There's _no_ place left for you Ren, you played your hand and _lost."_

"I _killed_ Snoke." Kylo pointed out incredulously.

"Yes, in front of _everyone_ ," Hux hissed, letting his fury show. "You had _months_ to pick a side between me and Snoke. But you Ren? You're a _coward_ to last, waiting until events _forced_ your hand."

He reached up, opening his collar and revealed the still healing bruise. "Had you been _brave_ , **_together_** we could've revealed Snoke for what he was; A tyrant who was using the First Order for his own ends at the expense of whoever he pleased no matter how loyal or competent."

Then he sneered, "but _no_ , _you_ hesitated for _too_ long and _then_ acted _too_ rashly and _now_ they're calling for your head and I _have_ to give it to them."

There was a long pause as Hux closed his collar once more, looking away, "and so we _all_ lose... Now, for _fuck sake,_ drink and _end this._ "

"...I'm sorry," Kylo said softly, meaning it.

"For _what_? Being what _he_ made you? How _could_ you have **_ever_** been anything else?" Hux asked with a bitter smile, his eyes on Kylo's fallen helmet. 

"I was wrong, Matt was _always_ the charade...but the game's over now Ren." He looked back up at him, eyes unreadable so much unsaid between them. "I'll stay with you though... I owe you _both_ that much at least."

Kylo met his gaze and nodded, lifting the vial to his lips, "look after them Hux," he repeated Hux's own words with a slight smile, "you'll need them."

And then he downed the vial in one.

* * *

"It is done." Hux declared as he entered the meeting chamber, slamming Ren's helmet atop the table before he took his seat. "I've ordered the remains spaced." He continued to nods of approval.

"May _I_ have the helmet Supreme Leader?" Colonel Cadaway asked, an unabashed look of _delight_ on his face.

"Of course Colonel, I only intended to use it as an ashtray." The assembled officers laughed, the mood relaxing. 

"Now, since that _ghastly_ business is out of the way," Hux smiled, leaning back in his chair, "let's get started shall we?"

And Kylo Ren was _never_ mentioned ever again...


End file.
